Invaders Aren't Supposed to Fall in Love
by CoolPirate9
Summary: An old friend visits Zim and ends up falling in love with his mortal enemy. The problem is Irkens are incapable of feeling love for another; it distracts them from conquering. But what if an Irken did fall in love with someone? Or worse, a being from a different species?
1. A Whole New World

**A/N:**

So I originally wrote this story four years ago on the Invader Zim blog on . I then posted it here in script format and wow was it crap. I mean, I still liked the story and the dialogue so I just rewrote the entire thing. My documents of the original story on my laptop got destroyed after my laptop crashed. Good thing I was willing to post it on or I wouldn't have been able to fix it up and repost it here. My main inspiration to write this story years ago was because I wasn't a fan of Zim being shipped with anyone because from my nerdy, obsessive research on this show I learned Irkens don't fall in love. They don't need to since they don't reproduce themselves and machines do it for them. Reminds me how strange this show is. Then I came to the question, what if an Irken did fall in love with someone? And in the Valentines Day episode we see Dib longs companionship, just someone to talk to who understands him and doesn't think hes crazy. History repeats itself. I for one normally dislike OCs in my story, but I couldn't do it without her, so please just bare with me. Its good, I promise.

* * *

MIZ is a small Irken Invader who looks quite similar to Invader Tak. Many invaders often mistaken her for Tak or comment how she looks just like her, except for the fact that she doesn't have the hypnotizer attached to her forehead. She dresses in a purple and black Irken shirt, with her purple, black-spotted pack attached to her spine, and buckled black boots. Her skin tone was a light, sea green, and her antennae are squared into a spiral. She was gorgeous and fearsome to the Irkens, and she was determined to be the best invader in her own way. She never wanted to be anybody else, she loved who she was. No invader she knew hated themselves, it was un-Irken to. Irkens were also known for being incapable to love another Irken. They could love objects, but not another bodied soul. She could like, but never love. They weren't programmed to. Love got in the way of conquering, and how are you supposed to be a grand, fearsome conqueror if you have love pushing you to be soft and tender? But that puts into question: is it ever possible for them to love another species? The main point of taking away the capability of love is so they wouldn't fall for other species; it gets in the way of conquering their planet. Also, because Irkens were able to create their own species in incubators, reproduction with another was not necessary. But what if an Irken did fall in love with someone? Or worse, a being from a different species?

The radar started to make a low dinging as a small green dot blinked on the screen. The blinking began to pick up pace as Miz lowered her ship into the atmosphere of the planet known as "Earth." As she descended among the clouds she spotted her target: a tall green and pink house. She landed in the lawn and switched her vehicle to become invisible to keep it hidden.

She stepped out onto the Earthen grounds and adjusted herself to the gravity. She proudly walked up to Zim's door. She raised her hand to the door but hesitated. It had been so long since she had seen him, longer since she had communicated with him. She heaveed a sigh and opened the door. She flung it open aggressively to make an entrance only to see Gir and Zim sitting on the couch watching Angry Monkey on their TV.

"I am back now, fall to the ground and praise me for I am the way better invader you will never be!" She pronounced in her small, but powerful voice.

Zim carelessly looked over at Miz, then back to his program. "Oh look, Miz's here."

Seeing he had little reaction to her being there after all these years, she attempted to engage in a fun combat, "It is superior who the better Invader is, huh? Huh? Huh? Don't you see? Huh? Huh?" She glared at him proudly with a. wicked grin that soon fell from her face when she noticed he gave no reaction. "Well. . . I just came from destroying Planet Ookbiz, and Planet Stupid Pie-"

Zim raised an eyebrow at her, "Planet Stupid Pie? What kind of planet is that?"

Gir jumped up from his seat, "I like pie. You better not be no pie hater! I'm going to go make me a pie now!"

"No, Gir! No pie!" Zim snapped.

"Awwwwww." Gir moaned.

Miz dismissed the defective SIR's comment, "Well, if you must know! It's a place with a very intelligent, intellectual, of course not as smart as the Irken race but smarter than you, race used to habitat. They are seahorses riding tiny cowboy-things off into the hot deserted grounds. They were all going to be conquered anyway! I have no idea that they would be so intelligent. You know, they can-"

Zim interrupted, "Blah, blah, blah! All you do is bore me! Do something that amazes me!" He stood up smiling maliciously up at her.

She stared at him, angered by his rude interruption, "Fine, I'll just leave and take my snacks with me!"

"WAIT!" Zim screeched, "You have convinced me to let you stay. Now bow down to Zim or feel my-" he was clenching his fist trying to threaten Miz into knowing who was dominant here when a question struck him. "Hey why did you come here anyway?"

"To visit you," she smiled, "Also I was bored. And the tallest said they had sent you here and told me you had not yet conquered it, so I thought I would drop by and help you. You know, you're not a real Invader. The Tallest said-"

Zim jumped in exaggeration, "Help me?! YOU DARE HELP ZIM?! I am already working on a plan to destroy those FILTHY, DISGUSTING EARTHENS!" He clenched his curved teeth together.

She glared back at him, crossing her arms across her chest, and motioned with her hand, "Ok, let's hear this 'plan' then."

"Fine! Ok, so-"

Zim was cut-off when Dib hopped down from the ceiling. "Ha! I knew I'd catch you Zim! And I got you on video with you and your little alien friend, too! Ahahhahahahhahahahhahahah!"

"Dib! Wha-! Gir! Get in here! We have an intruder!" Zim yelled enraged.

Gir walked in from kitchen with pie in hand, "I made a pie!" Gir looks to his left to see Dib standing there, camera in hand. He motions the pie toward Dib. "You want some?"

Dib looked from the pie to Gir. "Um, no thanks. I'm good."

Zim yelled to Gir, getting fed up with the pie exchange, "Hurry, Gir! Steal the big, headed Earth scum's camera!" He pointed to the device in Dib's hand, hoping Gir would understand his command.

"Okay!" Gir yelped in response, whilst waving his arm high in the air. He then turned to Dib, eyes glowing red. He charged at Dib, who wasn't able to escape in time, knocking him over. He pried the camera from his minuscule hands, and ran off to Zim's side.

Dib reached after Gir, but fell forward to the carpeted flooring. "Wait, no! My camera! Not like last time! That thing was expensive!"

"Lookie me! I'm recording myself! Hi pie!" Gir had the camera lense pointed at his face, but turned the camera to Zim, then Dib. "Look, there's my master, and there's Dib! Say hi!"

Dib frowned in disappointment, "Hi. Well, I guess I expected this. I'm gonna go home now and plan a way to catch you out of your disguise, Zim. Go Dib!" He finished his sentence with pride and ran out of the house toward his home.

Miz stared at the door from which the human boy just bolted out of. Without taking her eyes off that door she asked Zim in confusion, "Who was that exactly?"

Zim crossed his arms and turned away from the door. "Oh that's just the Dib-monkey. He's just a stupid earthen who keeps trying to interfere with my plans to take over this useless planet!"

Miz turned to Zim and raised her brow, "Then why haven't you rid of him yet?"

Zim turned to face her and clenched his fists at his side, "Because it's not that simple, Miz!" he shouted in irritation. "If you think you're so good, then why don't you try getting rid of him next time?"

Miz walked past him, head high in pride, "Fine, I will. And when I do you have to let me take part in conquering this place."

Zim kicked the ground in defeat, "Errrr fine! Not like YOU are capable of killing him, anyway!"

Miz laughed, "Ha! Won't be a problem for me."

Zim waved her off, "Whatever! Since I guess you will be staying here you will need a room to stay in."

"Can't I just stay in your ro-"

"NO! No one can stay in my room. NO ONE!"

Zim lead her down through the toilet elevator into his base. "COMPUTER! Create a room for our guest!"

"Can't she just stay in your room so I don't have to do extra work?" The computer replied.

Zim got irritated, "NO! Separate room! Now, Computer!"

"Fine," sighed his computer. The ground shifted and rumbled as the technology of his home created a new room to the odd looking building.

Zim uncrossed his arms and gestured for her to follow him as he led her to the newly constructed room. "There. Your own room. Happy?" The room was plain and the walls a mint green. In the center laid a bed.

Miz spoke up as she stood next to him, "You didn't have to-"

"SILENCE!" Zim interrupted. "Just get settled in and come up stairs with those snacks you said you brought." He quickly turned to walk out of the empty room.

Miz waltzed around her room. It was small, and there wasn't anything to look at. She didn't have anything to pack, invaders don't really need anything. They usually just wear the clothes on their backs and bring whatever else in their packs. She leaped onto the bed and laid there for a minute thinking. 'I can't believe I visited that bozo.' She smiled to herself and broke into a small laughter. 'It's better than being around all that conquering stuff. I could use a good, long vacation.' She sighed to herself happily as she continued to lay there a second longer. "Well," she said aloud to herself, "better get Zim those snacks."

She made her way back up to the kitchen where she found Zim sitting at the table reading the newspaper. She opened her pack and grabbed a handful of snacks and placed them upon the table for Zim. "There."

Zim looked up and she saw a gleam in his eyes as he unwrapped the snacks and munched away as he continued to read the paper.

Miz felt a bit out of place and attempted to make small talk. "So, uh, whatcha reading there, friend?"

Zim looked up, "Oh, just the earthlings' daily news. I like to read up on what things go wrong on this planet."

"Right... Well, since you're busy I'm going to go out there for a stroll and go explore the town."

"Um, you can't just stroll on out there, Miz! You need a disguise or you'll blow our cover!"

"Fine, then set me up with one."

"Well I'm sorry to say I don't have the technology Tak has to create a hologramic disguise, but my disguise works just as good! These humans are so stupid they'll believe anything you tell them. Computer! Take me to the Voot Cruiser!"

They were directed to the Voot Cruiser and Zim set it into the disguise machine. He placed Miz in the center and the tube slammed down on her and placed a brown wig on her head and purple contacts into her eyes. The tube lifted revealing a green girl with straight brown hair and plum purple eyes that twinkled in the setting sun. Zim eyed her new appearance.

"How do I look? Human?" She inquired.

"Yep! Human, human, human! But it's getting late so you'll have to do your 'exploring' tomorrow. We have to eat then get some rest for another day of scheming." Zim started waking off, gesturing for her to follow in suit. She couldn't take her eyes off the red hue in the sky as the sun went behind the earth. It was dazzling to her, she never experienced that sight before. She stood out a little while longer to watch the sun disappear, and once it vanished she turned to go back inside.

Miz met Zim at the kitchen table. "That sunset is gorgeous! You never told me about that!"

"Mmm, I guess so, I never really bother with the things that occurr on this forsaken planet."

Zim and Miz ate some waffles for dinner, encouraged by Gir who cooked the meal for all of them. Miz said her good nights to Zim and Gir and trotted off to her bed and slipped under the covers. It took her a while but she eventually fell into a soft slumber.

Miz woke up peacefully, the house quiet. She went up to the top floor to see Zim working on a device on the kitchen table. She eyed him curiously, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, just working on a new device to keep Dob out of my house for good!" He replied, not even looking up.

"Okay then, well I'm going out."

"Don't forget to put on your disguise. They may be stupid, but let's not take any chances."

"Zim," she laughed expecting him to know better. "I'm Invader Miz. I think I know what I'm doing."

She put on her wig and inserted her contacts. She looked up at Zim once more before slipping through the doorway. She started making her way down the street when she collided into a figure, causing her to fall to the ground. "Ouch." She rubbed her head, then opened her eyes to find a Dib rubbing his head next to her.

"Heyyyy! You're the kid who tried to capture Zim on video last night!" She said to him.

Dib looked up at her, "Oh yeah! You're his little friend! Hey I never got your name!"

"Oh, it's Miz." She said extending her hand. Zim had taught her that's what humans do when introducing themselves.

He grabbed her hand and shook it, "hey, that's like Zim backwards-"

"I know." She interrupted. "So what are you doing? Planning on exposing Zim again? Man, you need to get a new hobby, kid." She laughed.

"Ha ha ha, laugh all you want. But once I DO expose Zim I'll gain fame and riches off of his discovery and live in luxury! Then you'll be the one laughing!"

"Why would I be laughing?" She inquired.

"Because...you'll be laughing at yourself for being so wrong!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what will be happening."

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Did Zim actually call for help on conquering this planet?"

"Yeah...no. I just came to visit an old friend. Anyway, I came out here to explore this ball of dirt. Since your native here, want to be my tour guide?"

"You're not planning anything evil, right?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Miz gave him a blank look, "I could care less about this place."

Dib reluctantly agreed and lead her all around town showing her the few things that town had to show. By the end of the day he led her right back to Zim's house to drop her off for the night. "You know," Miz said, turning to Dib, "you're not as bad as Zim says you are. You're pretty okay." She said punching his shoulder.

He chuckled, "Well you're pretty okay yourself, Miz."

They said their goodbyes and departed their ways. Miz ran into the house and noticed Zim still in the same place as when she left him. "You know," she told Zim, "Dib's not as bad as you make him seem."

"What?!" He said, glancing up, "you mean to tell me you were hanging out with the Dib-monkey this whole time?!"

"I ran into him!"

"You shouldn't be getting cozy with this inferior race. They won't be around much longer."

"Yeah, with you here to 'conquer it' I'm sure it will be."

"I'm working on it!"

"Sure, whatever. Hey, I'm going to beat it, see yeah tomorrow."

"Fine. Sure. Do whatever. I don't care."

Miz hopped onto the toilet and flushed herself down the pipe to her room. She slumped into her bed and had an unusual dream. She dreamed of Dib, and holding hands with Dib as they walked around town together. She felt very happy, a new kind of happy she never felt before. Holding Dib's hand made her heart skip a beat. She didn't understand this feeling, but she liked it. She liked it a lot.

* * *

**A/N**

I think its off to a great start. Uh oh, Miz has been hanging out with Zim's mortal enemy. She even dreamed about the child. This can't be good for Zim. For Dib? Maybe he will finally get that attention he's been waiting for. I just realized how short all my chapters are. Oh well, short story.


	2. What is Love?

**A/N:**

And the story continues! For those still reading, I'm glad you're still interested. Sorry I don't go into much detail about everything that is going on. So in this chapter Miz discovers what this human love is.

* * *

The next morning she woke up to Zim rummaging on the top floor. She grumbled under the covers of the bed because he interrupted her blissful dream with Dib. She slumped up the toilet-elevator to see Zim up and early eating more waffles. "Zim, why on Irk are you up so early?"

Zim looked up at her, "Oh it's Monday, which means I have to go to skool."

"Skool?" She raised an eyebrow, "what's that?"

"It's a place of learning about this filthy planet." He said in disgust.

"Excellent! I'll come with you!" She chirped.

"Why would you want to go there?" Zim asked, shocked. He wasn't even sure why he still went, it was boring and full of filthy, disgusting, germ-carrying human children.

Miz smiled shyly, "Well you go, so I might as well, too. Plus I need to fit in, so..."

"Okay, grab a waffle and come with me." Zim said standing up as he made his way toward the front door.

Later that day:

The morning bell rang for class to begin and Ms. Bitters droned on with her announcement, "Congratulations, class! To celebrate the misery of spending every day with you terrible children, we are having a new student, Miz."

Miz shyly waved her three-fingered hand at the class of children before her, "Hi, I'm MIZ. And I am as normal as any of you FILTHY WORM CREATURES! YOU DISGUST ME! ALL OF YOU! Except that kid!" She thruster her index finger at Dib

Dib's brows shot up upon seeing her gesture. "Me?"

Miz sighed, "Yes, you. There's just something about you that doesn't want to make me hurl. I can't quite put my finger on it, but it seems ever since I met you yesterday, I feel this urge in my GUTS!"

Zim slammed his head on his desk. She talked too much.

Sarah stood up and pointed at Miz, "Look, Dib's got a girlfriend! Hahaha!" The rest of the class uproared in laughter.

Miz clenched her fists at this insult, "It's VERY rude to embarrass people like that! And if I ever catch you doing that again, I will get my robot to-"

Zim shot his head up, eyes wide with fear. He whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Mis, sit down! You don't want to get exposed on your first day, do you?"

Miz growled under her breath in response.

Ms. Bitters interrupted the scene, "Miz, take a seat at the mysteriously empty desk next to Zim."

Dib raised his hand high, "Ms. Bitters, where is that kid that normally sits next to Zim?"

"None of your business!" She snapped. Class carried on as usual with Ms. Bitters boring lessons on how the world is doomed, till the lunch bell rand and she dismissed everyone.

Miz followed Zim through the lunch process and sat across from him at the lunch table with her tray of food. "So this 'skool' thing, is it always this boring?" She asked as she picked up her fork.

Zim was poking at her food, but looked up upon hearing her speak. "Heh? Oh, nah. I have the Dib monkey who normally keeps me out of boredom."

"Really? I didn't seem much of that going on today. He seemed pretty distant from you." she noticed.

"Yeah, I know. It seems that something has been bothering him ever since you came. He didn't even TRY to expose you! There's something seriously wrong with him. But I don't care." Zim dismissed, putting his focus back on the food on the tray before him.

Miz glanced at her food, too, poking it with her fork. "What is this stuff?" She scooped up the sledge from her tray and put it up to her mouth.

Zim looked up and immediately leaped up from his seat and advanced toward her, "No! Don't eat that! The lunch food here is REVOLTING! I don't know how these 'Humans' eat this FILTHY er uh er er!"

Miz put her fork down on the plate and looked over at Dib again, her expressions going to worry. "Dib seems really upset . . . Go over there and talk to him!"

Zim looked at her like she was insane, "Have you broken your ANTENNA! Besides, why would I ever help the Dib human?"

"Cause if you don't, you'll have to deal with me later!" She threatened.

Usually he wouldn't cowar away from a little threat, but he knew what Miz was capable of doing to him, and she's done it before so he knows she'll do it. "Ok, ok. I'm going. Even though what you did back then did cause us to be best friends, it still gives me nightmares." He slowly stood up, mumbling to himself as he wandered over to where Dib was sitting alone with Gaz.

Gaz looked up from her game and scoffed, "Ugh, I'm outa here." She stood up from the table and walked away.

Zim ignored her exit and leaned forward, gripping the table. "Hello, Dib."

Dib glanced at Zim but looked away. "Not now Zim, I'm not in the mood."

Zim screamed, waving his arms like a madman, "I'M HUMAN! Wait, what? Not in the mood? Do you have AMNESIA!"

"Go away, Zim." Dib moaned.

Zim hesitated then remembered why he was there, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Dib looked up, eyeing Zim with suspicion, "Why do you care?"

Zim turned away, crossing his arms, "I don't. MIZ cares."

"Miz? Ugh, I'm fine, Zim. Now go away!"

Zim smiled, "Oh, ok." He stalked away awkwardly and sat back down across from Miz at the lunch table.

Miz leaned toward him, "So what did he say?"

Zim dismissed her curiosity, "Nothing. He's fine. . . I'm sure."

Miz looked back over at the slumped over boy who was eating by himself. "Hmm." Miz decided to drop it and talk about something else.

After school she spotted Dib exiting the building and caught up to him. She was still determined to seek out what was wrong. She didn't know why, but she just felt concerned about him. "Hey, Dib."

Dib gloomily glanced up at Miz, "Oh, hey Miz..." He quickly looked back up and realized who it was who was greeting him and tripped over the step and fell to the cement ground. "OH, MIZ! I didn't notice you were there!"

"Yeah, so anyway, Dib, what was wrong with you earlier? Was it something I said?" she inquired toward the boy.

"No! Well . . . yes." He glanced away in shame.

"What is it?" She then demanded the way Zim would, "TELL ME!"

"It was how you said I was the only kid in there, other than Zim, who didn't disgust you. And you also acted like you had feelings for me." He turned his head away so she doesn't see the red hue that slightly tinted his pale cheeks.

Miz raised her brow in confusion. "'Feelings?' What are these 'feelings' you speak of?" She just got to this planet. She barely understood half the things she experienced so far: the nasty food, all the vehicles seems to only drive on the ground, everyone seemed to have parents and families, and now these "feelings"? The planets she conquered before never focused on this junk.

Her attention snapped back to Dib as he started to speak, "You don't have love on your planet? Irk, I think, or something like that?"

Miz tried to understand this subject of "love" on this planet. "Love as in to love animals and snacks?"

Dib shook his head, "No, I mean love as in to love one another."

Miz spouted out a laugh at his comment. "Oh no, Irkens do not EVER fall in love or form these 'feelings' for one another. That would mess up our internal programming of destruction and conquering. It would mess everything up."

Dib scoffed, "That's just stupid. What planet doesn't have love in it?"

"Mine!" she shouted through gritted teeth, insulted. Love didn't make a planet great, it made it weak.

Dib threw up his hands in defense, "Sorry, its just not normal for me." Dib sighed as he looked up and his eyes locked with Miz's. He explored the details of her eyes and for a few seconds they were stuck like this, locked in a trance. Her eyes were much different than Zim's were. His were cold, full of indifference, confusion, and hatred. Miz's were encased in kindness and compassion, but also a fierce ruthlessness that could strike fear in the souls of her helpless enemies.

Zim barged through the school doorway in a huff and glanced down to find Miz chatting with the Dib monkey. He let out an exasperated sigh at her stupid antics that have been going on with the human since she got there. He stubbornly marched down the steps to Miz. Once he reached her he grabbed her arm, whipping her around to face the opposite direction. He slowly started dragging her away from Dib toward their home. "C'mon Miz," he shouted, "we need to go home NOW."

"Oh, ok." she responded calmly. She looked over her shoulder and waved to the human she left behind her, waving fair-well, "Bye, Dib!"

Once they turned the corner and were sure they were out of ear shot, Zim turned to his friend as they continued walking and addressed her, "What were you doing talking to Dib? Do you want him to turn you in to the human authorities?!"

Miz shook him off, "Psh, he wouldn't do that to me."

"Yes he would. I've known Dib for a really long time by now, and I'm pretty sure he would."

"Doesn't seem like that around me." she said through innocent eyes.

"Hmm, he must be planning something." Zim inquired suspiciously.

They walked the rest of the way back in silence, both lost in a train of thought. Zim pondering about Dib's next plan of action to expose his alien background, and Miz wondering about the odd things earth contained. They spent the rest of their day snacking on her Irken snacks as they discussed the things they both experienced at skool.

-Next Day-

Ms. Bitters droned on with her lesson, per usual, "And that is why if anything from space comes here, the military will come and take it away and do horrible tests on it. Let's say Zim's an alien. If he was, then the military will take him away and rip his insides out and he would be doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed..."

Zim immediately stood up onto his chair and addressed his class, "I'M HUMAN! HUMAN, HUMAN, HUMAN! I AM NO ALIEN! I AM NORMAL!"

Ms. Bitters interrupted him, "There's no such thing as aliens, Zim, now sit down!" she shouted, pointing down at his seat.

Dib stood up to get everyone's attention, "But Zim really is an alien! I've seen him without his disguise on! He's an alien, AN ALIEN!"

Ms. Bitters glared at him through her glasses. She was getting really fed up with his shenanigans since Zim came into the picture. "I'm sending you all off to recess so you can get away from Dib's annoying head. Now go!" she pointed toward the doorway for them all to leave. Everyone flay obeyed. They picked themselves up and scurried out of the classroom.

Zim got up after everyone left and spoke aloud directed toward Miz, "Whew… that was close. Did you see that, Miz? Dib almost had us exposed! We could have gotten taken by the MILITARY and had our INSIDES RIPPED OUT!" he exclaimed, using his hands to exaggerate.

Miz lowly shook her head, smiling a bit, "Not to break it to you, Zim, but that's not ever going to happen, and secondly he only said you were the alien. Nothing about me. So even if anyone believed him, if that ever ever happens, most likely not, then you would be the one they would haul away. Not me. So ha!"

Zim didn't take another second to absorb all that she said, "YOU'RE LYING! Anyway, I have the greatest plan to finally destroy that Dib human for once!" Miz laughed at his silly antics she knew never worked out. She averted her eyes to two figures talking a few yards away in the playground. She took this opportunity to wander off to see what Dib was up to.

He was standing alone thinking next to Gaz. Thinking about what? She couldn't guess. That's what she was going to find out. As she strayed farther away from Zim she could barely make out the rest of his plot on Dib, "I will get a. . . um. . . a basketball . . . and uh, replace it with his GARGANTUAN head! And that will make it less big and yes! I will. . . Miz? Miz? Oh, Oh well."

Miz reached Dib and asked from her curiosity, "Hey Dib, why do you always try to expose Zim? Why can't you just give him a break? He's not a bad guy and if-"

Dib immediately cut her off, "Hello! He's trying to destroy the human race!" he shouted, exasperated, whilst flailing his arms to get his point across.

Miz leaned against the nearest wall and answered slyly, "And has he succeeded yet?"

Dib looked away and said in a low tone, "No..."

"When the time comes that Zim somehow gets the smarts to conquer this planet, then you can get all crazy paranormal on him and see what happens. By the way things are going right now, people won't believe you on the real day that he does take over this planet. The world is treating you like The Boy Who Cried Wolf, even though what you say is 'legit'."

Dib tumbled over his words, realizing she was right, "Okay...I guess so, but I just...never think that's...never mind."

The bell rang shortly afterward, signaling the end to the recess hour.

"Ok, catch ya later, Dibby." she said before scurrying away to Zim's side again. She hadn't realized she slipped up with her nicknames. She enjoyed using nicknames. It was her way of signaling a friendship between her and her newly found companion. She never thought of it having more meaning.

"Dibby?" Dib repeated, whispering to himself. "Dibby! I like it."

Gaz walked close to him, "Stop talking to yourself when you're near me."

Dib ran up to catch up with her as she walked ahead, "Gaz! Did you hear that? She called me Dibby!"

"Who cares?"

* * *

A/N:

Now that I think about it, the name Dibby sounds really weird. Miz has a weird way of nicknaming. I bet she calls Zim Zimmy, or something. I dunno. Anyway, I love Gaz. She's so sassy. So Dib and Miz are officially friends...for now...


	3. When Two Fools Fall In Love

A/N:

This is the longest chapter so far. Wooh. So I have always wondered about Dib's mother, so I came up with the most reasonable explanation for her. Also, we learn about Miz and Zim's back story in here. By the way, I know its Membrane. I just wanted to have a little fun with his name.

* * *

The more and more Miz thought about the human boy she befriended the more questions arose in her head. Zim had mentioned to her how all these humanoids have parents, a mom and a dad. When she took that stroll with Dib her the first night she arrived she heard him speak all about his father. He never mentioned his mom. It seemed like Professor Memboob (she couldn't remember his name at the moment) was a huge deal in the city, with all his inventions and discoveries in science. He was such a public figure. She thought about how Dib could be just like him, except for the fact that everyone believed that the science he was obsessed with was all fictional. It was a shame that all his smarts were going to go to waste, never to be recognized. She_ could_ turn herself in to the government with Dib being the discoverer of her existence. That way everyone will believe him with his alien antics and he will be recognized for his "genius" brains. But she would never do that. No matter how much she cared for anyone.

Did she care for Dib? What did it matter, no way in Irk would she ever give up the existence of Irkens and the armada. Out of the question. What was she thinking about before? Oh yes, Dib. His hair. It wasn't like all the other human's hair. It was so odd and unusual. It made him look unique, but also stupid. Who does their hair like that? Zim's cowlick of a wig looked classier than Dib's whatever you would call that. It fazed her, the fact that this one human mesmerized her mind the most. Maybe it was because it was the only earthen she interacted with. The other planets she conquered were interesting, but didn't seem to suffice much purpose. This planet had a weird system of doing things, and certain aspects reminded her a bit of how Irk used to be a million years ago. The main difference was everything was closer and you didn't have to fly to get to it. And this species is pretty unintelligent.

Later that night Miz decided she was going to find an answer to her questions that night. Her curiosity got the better of her.

Miz waltzed into the living room where Zim and Gir sat slumped into the couch. "Hey, Zim?"

Zim looked up from his Tv. "Yes...?"

"You know how you have those tracking devices and such to spy on 'Dib's earthly planning' to expose you?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Uh-huh..."

"Well, can you tell me where he is right now?"

"Why would YOU want to know where DIB is?"

Miz looked up at him with innocent eyes, "No reason."

"LIAR!" he shrieked, pointing at her, "I know you're up to something, I'm not sure what it is, but I WILL FIND OUT!"

"Oh, just give me his location, Zim!"

"Sure, ok. WAIT! Not until you tell me why you want to know where that SCRAWNY HUMAN IS!"

Miz didn't expect it would be this complicated to get information out of him. She didn't want to give him the real reason so she tried challenging him. She knew he wouldn't back away from a challenge. "You're just saying that cause you don't have the Irken technology to track him!" she crossed her arms and smirked up at him in satisfaction as she noticed him grow upset.

"YES I DO!"

"Where is Dib, then?"

Zim mumbled in anger under his breath and took out a computer device from his pocket. He pressed some buttons on the screen. His face lit up when he found what he was searching for. "He's on his roof looking up at the stars! Haha! I told you I knew where Dib is! Yes, VICTORY, VICTORY FOR ZIM! Muahahahhahah!"

Miz smiled and rolled her eyes. 'Typical,' she thought. She made her way for the door in a rush, "Thanks Zim. I'll be back later!"

Zim opened his eyes and stopped his victory cheering, "Wait, what? Oh. Oh well."

Miz scampered down the street on her tiny feet. She recalled where Dib's house was located on account of when he showed her on their walk the other night.

Once she got their she rang the doorbell and Professor Memboob opened the door for her, but after taking a closer look at his lab coat, she noticed a small name tag pinned to the cloth, reading, "Prof. Membrane". She grinned widely up at the man with goggles and he said to her, "Hello, little girl. May I help you?"

Keeping her smile she replied, "Uh, yes, sir, I'm here to see Dib."

The man laughed a hearty laugh and said, "Oh yes, you must be one of his little friends. I would think if you were here for any of my children it would be Gaz. Well Dib is somewhere-"

"I can just find him." she chimed in to save him the trouble. "I saw him on the roof as I came over." she fibbed.

"Alrighty then." he said rubbing his chin. He stepped aside to allow her access in. As she wandered through his home she saw a few family pictures of him, Gaz, and Professor Membrane, but she never saw any motherly figure in sight. She passed by Gaz who was in the kitchen playing her PS3.

Withought looking up from her game Gaz asked her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk with your brother. Zim wanted to find out information for his torture devices to ruin him once and for all. Do you know how to get to the roof?"

Gaz looked up from game, pleased with what Miz had told her. She paused her game and got up from the table. She led Miz down the hall and up into Dib's room. She stood in the entrance to his room and pointed to the hatch in the ceiling. "Just climb in through there." And with that she left Miz alone in his room. Miz observed the computers and technology he had stowed away in his bedroom before taking a climb through the loose hatch to the roof.

She noticed Dib sitting comfortably, studying the night sky with a peaceful smile planted on his face.

Without addressing anyone in particularly he said to himself with a sigh, "Isn't it beautiful? All those galaxies just waiting to be explored. As soon as I get Tak's ship up and running again, I'm definitely flying up there."

Miz took this opportunity to quietly sit next to him, "If you don't count all the galaxies the Irken armada already got a hold of, then maybe."

Dib jolted out of his trance, startled by hearing a response, "What? Miz? How did you get up here?"

Miz waved him off, "Oh, your dad let me in."

"Oh...so why are you here, anyway?"

"Because I was curious."

Dib raised a brow at her answer, "Ok, curious about what, exactly?" Then it hit him. He knew exactly why she was here, "Wait, did Zim put you up to this to find out information about me? Information that could destroy me?"

Miz was a bit caught off by his response, but she kind of knew deep down this would come, "What? No! I am just curious about many things about you and your kind. Like, how I've recently noticed you don't have a mom. Where is she?"

Dib looked at her shocked. He pondered a minute, "My mom...you know, and no one really asks me that anymore. My mom? Well, I don't actually know. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever had one. I need to ask my dad about that. What about you? Do you aliens even have parents?"

She scoffed at this, "Parents are for the weak. We don't need adult creatures to care and nurture us. We can do that ourselves."

"What? How are y'all born? Or created, I mean?"

"Uh, incubation chambers, duh."

"Okay then. That answers to why y'all are the way you guys are."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying Irkens seem to be cold and evil. Not like nice and caring, like how parents usually raise their kids."

"I beg to differ." she said plainly. "Besides that topic, what about your hair." She pointed to his head.

Dib touched the top of his head, "What about my hair?"

"Why do you always have it up like that?"

"I like it like that. It makes me look like a paranormal investigator!"

Honestly, Miz thought his hair looked pretty dumb and weird. But she didn't want to tell him that and hurt him. "Right...anyway so-"

Dib quickly cut her off, "Hey, I got a question for you. What about you and Zim? Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Dib knew he was being a bit nosey, but she was always hanging around Zim. No one could like that idiot so much to want to visit him, unless- "Do you like him?"

Miz wasn't expecting such a stupid question. Did he honestly think she would be hanging around him if she didn't like him? "Of course I do, he's my best friend."

"No, I mean do you have a crush on him?"

"Crush?" she asked quizzically.

"I mean, love. Do you love Zim?"

Miz shook her head laughing, "Silly human Dib, no, no, no, no. See, we Irkens do not 'fall in love' with another Irken. That's just nonsense! I thought I already told you this yesterday?"

"Well yeah, but I was also wondering if Irkens could fall in love with other species, such as, oh I dunno, humans?"

She eyed him suspiciously. He was throwing out some really odd and personal questions. She ignored that fact and answered him thoughtfully, "Hmm, I don't know. We've never had any Irken known for liking other species. Normally we hate them."

"Oh, I was just wondering." He looked back up at the stars in thought. I was just thinking maybe, do you think an Irken could ever like a human like that?"

"Well I guess so. I mean I like you. But I wouldn't say love, per say." She looked up at the now cloudy night sky. It was too much to think about when she barely knew him. It's only been a few days since she met him. Then again she never felt the way she did about anyone before. She was secretly really caring and thoughtful compared to the other Irkens. Did she love him though? "Maybe."

She hadn't noticed she spoke that last word aloud. Dib perked up, "Is that a maybe that you like me like that?"

Miz froze for a second, embarrassed at her slip up. "Uh, maybe, I guess, I don't know. I've never felt this way before. If this is what you say it is then I guess so..."

Dib blushed a bit, "I've never had anyone feel this way about me before. Except Gretchen, I think, but this is different."

"Yes, yes that's very fascinating." she replied sarcastically. He spoke of a lot of useless stuff at times that even SHE didn't even care about. Plus, she didn't like talking about these feelings. It was entirely new to her and frankly very uncomfortable, for some reason.

Dib noticed this and went onto another question he had, "Hey, how did you and Zim become 'best friends' anyway?"

Miz continued to gaze up at the stars. "That's kind of a long story.

"One day I was flying my ship to Impending Doom 1, but then I was hit by a nearby ship, the Voot Cruiser. It had me crash on Planet Blorch! While there I was stranded, no snacks, no nothing. The planet was a mess and it took me forever to repair my ship. But once I did repair it twenty years later, I promised myself I would destroy the invader who did this to me. I tracked him down and found him on Irk. Surprised to see he was just a small Irken, Zim, almost three inches shorter than me, which made me glad I wasn't the shortest invader on Irk. I was always worried I would look too small and inferior to the tallest until I met Zim-"

"Come on! The story already! Man, you take forever telling stories. You're worse than Tak!"

Miz broker her gaze from the night sky and pointed an angry finger at Dib. "Don't you ever compare me to that lower class, smarty Tak! Ever! Or else I'll kidnap you in my cruiser, take you to the farthest, toxic planet unknown and dump you there to die!"

Dib through his hands up in defense, "Okay, sorry I ever mentioned her name!"

She quickly calmed herself and continued, "Anyway, I challenged him into a duel. Me being a girl and all, Zim reluctantly accepted. It was a robot battle sort of thing, he insisted we fought with machines. I had the big guns. The better Irken machinery, since I was an official Irken Invader and he wasn't yet. This was all before Impending Doom 1. I completely destroyed his robot! It only took one hit with my blavatskinostan gun, and his entire robot shell exploded into a fit of flames. It was glorious. He refused to surrender, but after seeing how advanced my technology was compared to his he suggested we team up in Impending Doom 1. But when that day did come, I refused to join him in destroying Irk. I was like, 'why do you want to destroy our home planet? What is wrong with you? You can't conquer your own planet!' and he was all 'oh yeah? Watch me!' He's such an idiot sometimes. I didn't see hum much after that. I just saw him on the Irken monitors destroying Irk and being banished to Food Courtia. I was there for the Impending Doom 2 assigning and I was shocked to see him there.

When she looked back at Dib she noticed he was dozing off. She glared at him, insulted in his attempt to fall asleep during her story. It wasn't even that long. She jolted awake, "Huh? Oh, man! That story was long!"

Miz looked at him with a blank expression, sarcasm in her tone, "I'm sorry, you asked!"

"I didn't think it would be so long and detailed." Dib yawned and looked at his watch. "Oh man! It's 10 o'clock already? Sorry Miz, I got to go to bed. See you later. And just between you and me, I like you, too."

Miz raised a brow in confusion and said under her breath, "Too...?"

With that said he jumped through the hatch on his roof into his bedroom. She took this as a sign to go home. She started to think that coming here was a mistake. Now she had this weird feeling in his stomach. A fluttery feeling, an uncomfortable fluttery feeling. She didn't like this at all. This "love" thing was so foreign to her. She wasn't sure what to do next.

She hopped off the roof and strolled the rest of the way home contemplating on asking Zim about these new feelings. She eventually decided it would be best if she looked it up on Computer so she wouldn't have to face the awkward discussion of her and Dib with Zim. Then she remembered her conversation with Zim on day one. She told him she could do a better job of getting rid of Dib and conquering this useless ball of dirt. She didn't want to do either of those things, but she still wanted to prove to him she was still a better invader. And she discovered new information from the Dib child that could help her prove so.

MIz walked into Zim's home and closing her eyes she slumped against the door. She relaxed herself and looked up to see Zim and Gir still watching TV. She regained her normal posture, "Hey Zim, I'm back!"

Zim glanced up at her, but then averted his attention back to the TV, "Oh, hey look, Miz is back."

Gir murmured, "Mmmhmm." Too engrossed in his show to acknowledge her.

Miz walked over to Zim and sat next to him on the sofa. "Hey, you know what Dib said?"

Zim gave her a look and mimicked her, "No, I don't 'know what Dib said'. Did you find out interesting information I can use against him?"

Miz nodded wth a sly smile.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, first off, he doesn't have a mom."

"Yeah, I kinda already noticed that. I meant anything I could against him."

"Well, I mean you could use that against him. You could develop a robot mother and brainwash his father into falling in love with her and none of them will ever know she's under your command and you can take control of his life."

Zim looked at her impressed, "Hm, that's good. GIR! Write all this down! I'm going to need to use some of these ideas in the future!"

Gir chirped up and pulled out a sketch pad, "Okey dokey!"

Zim looked at her anxiously, "Anything else?"

"Umm, well he" 'it's not a big deal, Miz. It's not about you and your personal life, its Dib's. It's not like Zim can do anything about this, anyway. He wouldn't use me as bait or anything to trap Dib. I have nothing to lose.' She took a breath before continuing, "Well he likes me, if that helps..."

Zim looked at her suspiciously, baffled. "Likes you? How?"

"I don't know. It's kind of like that Valentine's Day thing you told me about, you know? Without the love poems and valentines meat."

Zim observed her behavior before coming to a conclusion. He jumped out of his seat and pointied at her in an angered realization, "You like him, too, don't you!

Miz couldn't deny. She looked to the floor in shame because she admittedly did harbor feelings for a stupid human child.

Zim continued scolding her, "Don't you?!"

Miz spoke up, "Fine, yes."

He didn't change his posture. He just got angrier and angrier, "Don't you?!"

Miz looked up at him with an exasperated "YES!"

"Don't you?!"

She was getting fed up with his stupid behavior. "Jeez Zim, you don't have to ask so much. I told you the first time!"

He tried reasoning with her, "Miz, you know Irkens HATE the other species! HATE THEM! How can you possibly like him?!"

The cat was out of the bag. "I don't know! It can't be possible for an Irken to like an Earthen?"

"NO! There must be something wrong with your pack. Come Miz we must experiment." He started walking off in his Nazi fashion, his usual walk, gesturing for her to follow. She heaved a huge sigh before following in suit to the toilet in the kitchen. She followed after him, hopping into the toilet to be transported to the lab base below.

* * *

A/N:

Miz is so obsessed with this child. Curious little beasty she is. Has anyone ever thought about how Irkens can be defective? Cause I'm pretty sure Zim is a defective Irken. But we love him anyway!


	4. I Must Fly

**A/N:**

And back in the saddle again on Miz and her issues. Its almost over, guys, just bare with me.

* * *

In the base he conducted many tests on her pack, plugging many large, cylinder wires into it that were hooked up to his computer. The testing seemed like hours and she was bored out of her mind. Luckily Zim didn't mind her humming to Irken songs the whole time to keep herself entertained. She mentally cursed Zim for not having any TVs or anything to keep her mind occupied. She actually dozed off as night rolled around, but Zim kept on working.

She awoke still on the table in the lab, but Zim was nowhere to be found. She was no longer hooked up to anything so she went back upstairs to the kitchen to see Zim drinking coffee, dark circles radiating under his eyes from his lack of sleep. She approached him, "So, how did the testing go?"

"It was a success, of course. I am Zim, I never fail!"

Miz was about to comment on that, but decided it would be best not to get him all worked up when he was exhausted. "Okay, anyway, what was the result?"

Zim heaved a huge sigh and told her, "I'm sorry Miz, but you're a defective Irken. My suspicions were correct."

Miz started to tear up. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to an Irken. She was supposed to be the best invader in the armada there was. She always dreamed of that title. Irkens weren't allowed to be invaders if they were defective. It made them bad invaders, unable to fulfill their duties. She sniffled back her tears, but she couldn't hold back the feeling of her throat swelling up. "That can't be! That's impossible! I can't be defective, Zim!"

"An Irken Invader is incapable of having feelings the way you do for another species, MIZ! And you broke that rule! There's an error in your pack and if you want to continue being an invader you better go get that fixed!"

"Can you fix it?"

"No! I don't have the Irken technology to do so anymore. For some reason, after Impending Doom 1 the Tallest stripped me of all my technology. I never got it back, so if you want to get your pack fixed you need to go back to Irk and talk with the Tallest."

"Call them."

"But we're going to be late for skool if we call them now!"

"Call them!"

Zim got up and phoned the Almighty Tallest on his computer. The fact that they answer to Zim's calls humored Miz. She figured that even though they hate him, they probably get entertainment out of seeing what stupid things Zim is planning.

"What is it now, Zim?" Red said, unamused.

Zim saluted the Tallest, "Hello, Invader Zim reporting on behalf of Invader Miz."

"Miz? What is she doing there with you?" Purple asked, eating snacks in the back.

"Doesn't matter. I ran some tests on Invader Miz last night and discovered she a defective Irken and she must return for immediate fixing."

Red glared at Zim, "Look Zim, Miz is one of our top invaders. How can you accuse her of being defective?"

"I did tests on her and the results came out negative! When she was being created something went wrong in her pack and the incapability of 'love' wasn't fully downloaded. And I don't have the tests to get inside her pack and readjust that."

The Tallest weren't entirely sure he was right. Purple looked at Miz, who stood behind Zim. "Miz, is all of what Zim is saying true?"

Miz looked to the ground in disappointment, "Yes, sir."

Red sighed, "Alright Miz, looks like you need to come back to Irk tonight for immediate pack experimentation. We will have your pack fixed in time for your next invader mission. Just return back to the base. End transmission."

And with that the screen zipped out and it was just her and Zim staring at a black screen.

It was Miz who spoke first, "Well, I guess I will have to cut my visit short."

"Oh well, I mean, I will miss having someone smart around here to talk to, but you are a distraction to my conquering of this filth."

Miz laughed at this. She knew she wasn't the only distraction he had, and he would never conquer this place, anyway.

Today marked the most miserable day of Miz's life. She didn't even try to pay attention in class. She pulled out some Irken technology that she disguised as a human tablet and she secretly went onto an Irken search engine. She typed in "Irken pack defects" and she clicked on one reliable source she found. There was a long listing of symptoms some invaders had endured. One was of course "capability to love." She sighed gloomily upon reading that. The more time had passed the more she came to realizing how true this was becoming to her. She scrolled down the list and one phrase caught her eye. "Incapability to follow in line with other invaders." That was Zim. He could never do what the Irken invaders were told to. He tried to destroy his own planet. He was technically defective too, which explained why he was so different from everyone else. She decided during recess she would approach Dib about the issue of her leaving.

"Dib, I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"I'm leaving to go back to Irk tonight."

"What?! But you just got here! I was just starting to get to know you! Why do you have to go?"

"Zim ran some tests yesterday and found out my pack has a problem. I'm a defective Irken. Can you believe it? Me! A defective Irken! I can't believe it!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have something wrong with me that gets in the way of my purpose, Dib!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Irkens can't be defective! They make terrible invaders!"

"I thought you were a good invader?"

"I am, but that's before I came here and met you! And I just did some research, and turns out Zim is a defect, too."

Dib chirped up and flipped out a notebook and prepared to write, "Ooh! How? I could use this against him in our next battle!"

Miz glared at him. "I'm not telling you that. He doesn't know even know it yet, so just don't tell him. Not like he would believe anyone about it."

"So how are you defective?"

"Irkens aren't supposed to fall in love with another species, as well as their own. We're programmed not to."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! It distracts us from the big picture, taking over the planets! Conquering! Plus it's pointless! I already told you all this chiz!"

"Oh yeah... Oh hey! I asked my dad about my mom."

Miz was a little irritated by his sudden change in discussion. No use in getting mad about his lack of caring on her part, she was going to be gone from this environment by tomorrow anyway. She let it slip past and put the attention back on the paranormal child, "Let me guess, you were his experiment?"

"Sort of, my sister was. I'm his-his clone."

Miz rubbed her chin and admired him, "Well, you do sort of look like him. I'm sure you're not exactly his clone. You don't look like him when he was a kid. Maybe you and Gaz just have his DNA?"

"Well, I guess that's true. He told me the whole story. He was once married. He didn't tell me much about her, but I guess I can call her my mom. Anyway, she died and since he was so lonely he tried to make a clone of himself, but that experiment had a defect. Of course, I was the result, but he was disappointed to find out I didn't look exactly how he did as a baby, so he thought that was an error. Worse came to worse when he discovered I was into 'fake' science instead. He then decided to do another experiment using my mom's DNA to make Gaz. He said the problem with me is that I'm insane, but I'm not! I wish that he'd just understand I work so hard to make him proud, but the paranormal is for the crazies to him."

Miz wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't the best with giving out advice and she couldn't relate because she's never had parents to deal with. So she just responded awkwardly, "Wow, that…uh...explains a lot about you." She shook her head to return to herself to her normal façade, "Anyway, Dib I need to tell you something important." She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes as she said this.

Dib eyed her in suspicion, "I'm listening..."

"You need to forget about me."

"Why?"

"Because the only way to be sure that I am cured of this failure in my pack is by erasing my memory of you and anything about love. So there will never be a me and you, you need to forget about that. I know how you humans can be. I don't want you hung over about me."

Dib looked upset and grumbled, "Why does it matter if you're a defect. So what? Zim's a defect and your Tallest aren't sending him back to Irk!" He pointed to the sky as he argued with her.

"Because the Almighty Tallest don't like Zim! If they send him back to Irk, he will ruin Impending Doom 2! So far, it's been a success, we can't have him ruin it now!"

Dib growled under his breath as he tried to think of ways to keep her from leaving. "Why do you have to be an invader?! Why not bend the rules of your kind? Be different! You're the first person who's ever liked me and understood me! Why can't you just stay?"

"This isn't about you! I have a duty back on Irk! I'm not letting this silly 'earthly romance' get in my way of being an invader! Got it?! So just drop it, and don't get any ideas about following me with Tak's ship!"

"You know what, Miz? Maybe I was wrong about you. You're not kind and caring. You're just as cold and heartless as Zim!"

After absorbing what he just said, Miz turned in a huff and ran off to where Zim was standing. She was too heated to stay on this stupid planet anymore. She felt like a wreck and she just wanted her life to go the way it was when everything was perfect. She was on the brink of tears, but she sucked it up. She was too tough to show emotion. She walked up to Zim and without even stopping she grabbed his arm and yanked him to her, dragging him as she stormed out of the playground and onto the sidewalk.

Zim was flabbergasted, "Miz, what are you doing?"

When she noticed the skool building was out of sight she stopped in her tracks and turned to him. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Zim, I want to leave now. I can't wait to leave tonight. I feel it would be best if I leave now."

Zim gave her a slight nod in understanding. He wanted to get off this disgusting planet just as bad. He gave her a bit of reassurance, hoping to cheer her up as best he could, "Don't worry Miz, soon you'll be back on Irk, preparing to conquer another planet."

They went back to the base and prepared for her disembarking.

Meanwhile, during the rest of class that remained before the skool bell rang Dib was thinking about his argument with Miz. He then realized he was being a little selfish and she was leaving him really soon. Maybe she already left. He shouldn't have been so hard on her. He had to tell her goodbye! As soon as that bell rang he was racing down the halls and out the doors to get to her before she left.

Everything was set up. Miz left her snacks for Zim to keep and Gir cooked her a pile of waffles to eat on her way back to Irk. She stood with her cruiser at her back with Zim and Gir before her. She smiled brightly at the two.

Zim stood professional, saying really fast, "Good luck, Miz, on your far journey home. I will not be needing you by my side for now, you have done well. These past three days have been educating, but now you must leave. Good job, soldier! Be gone with you."

Miz let out a giggle upon hearing his silly way of saying goodbye. She ran up and quickly hugged him. "This has been very educating for me, too." Zim tensed up for a second then pushed her off him.

"Yuck, that sick human friendship has rubbed off on you!"

Gir sprinted up to Miz and gave her an air tight hug, "Bye, Mizzy! Imma miss you!" He started uncontrollably sobbing, but then picked up with a smile "I made you a cupcake!" She took the cupcake in her hand and set it next to her seat in her cruiser.

"Thanks." She climbed into her ship and set all the systems to go. She waved to them with a "Goodbye!" And closed the top to take off. The blast from the ship sent the two back a little, but soon Miz's ship was out of sight.

As soon as Zim and Gir started walking into their home, Dib ran up and grabbed onto Zim "Wait! Zim, Zim, did she already leave?"

Zim growled at him, "Yes, and there's nothing your precious 'love' can do about it!"

Dib raised an eyebrow at him, "Love? What are you talking about?"

"Miz told me everything! No use hiding it, Dib-stink! You like her and you know it!"

"Well, you're a defective Irken!"

Zim sprang up in defense, "LIES!"

"Anyway, where is your ship, I need it!"

Zim folded his arms, "Why on Irk would I let you use my Voot Cruiser? You! My mortal enemy!"

"Nevermind, Zim!" He started running off toward his house. He mumbled under his breath, "Time for plan B."

Zim watched him run off, "Ehhhh . . . Ok, well, um, back to my evil planning!"

Dib went straight to. Tak's ship in his garage, "I hope Tak's ship still works." He climbed in, pushed some buttons, and took off into the crisp night sky.

"Out of Fuel. Powering Down!" the ship proclaimed, shutting off all systems.

Dib crash landed into his lawn. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Dib sat in the ship, doing all he could to get back online. All of a sudden his ship sprang to life and said, "Incoming transmission." A lit screen appeared before his eyes and he saw a beautiful female alien that he barely knew. "MIZ!"

"Hey, I know I'm leaving so suddenly, but you have to move on. I will be back soon."

"But . . . but, I never got the time to get to know much about you. And I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier."

"Good-bye, Dib."

"End transmission." the ship announced.

"Noooo! No! How do I send a transmission on this thing! C'mon!" He banged the dashboard and pushed random buttons hoping something would happen. But nothing did happen. Eventually he gave up and just sat there in the silence of the night.

"She's gone... now I guess everything's going to go back to normal. Everyone hates me." He gloomily walked back into his home.

"Whiner!" He heard Gaz shout as he walked past her to his bedroom.

The End.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sort of the end, not really. Sorry, I had to put a little drama between Dib and Miz to spice things up and move the story forward. Miz doesn't want anything to do with this Earth love. She's not used to this. She just wants to go back to doing what she knows: being an invader. She realizes it must have been a mistake to visit Zim since she almost had her life ruined. Thankfully she can fix that problem, even if it means a new part of what makes her different and special will be destroyed. There's more to the story than just this, btw. If I decide to continue on a little more with it, that is. I have some things up my sleeve.


	5. It Doesn't End Here

**A/N:**

Almost done with my little story here. Don't worry, Ill have Miz come back later after she's all fixed. If she remembers Dib, you'll have to see.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

-Next Day at School-

Zim approached Dib the next morning before class began, "Come one, Dib! You can't still be upset about this whole Miz leaving you behind thing!"

Dib shooed him off, "Yeah, yeah."

That wasn't the reaction Zim wanted. "Yeah, and there's nothing your large head of FILTH can do!"

"My head's not big!"

"LIAR!"

"It's not!"

"Muahahahhahaha!" Zim went back to his desk and sat down with a smirk. He was really glad things were starting to get back to normal.

That night Dib sat on his roof, admiring the starry night sky. "One day, one day I will come find you, Miz. Hopefully soon."

From the garage he heard Tak's ship announce, "Incoming Transmission."

Dib immediately hopped up and he slid down the rope that lead to the garage using his hair to hang on. He sat in the ship and asked the ship, "From who?"

"An Invader Miz."

Dib's heart skipped a beat, "Accept transmission!"

Miz appeared upon the screen, "Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I am back on the Massive and ready for a new mission assigned by the Tallest. It's not an invasion sort a thing, it's more like a test to see if the defectiveness will wear off. Until then I'm still sad to say I'm a defective Irken..."

"Well, since you left, everyone hates me now!"

"C'mon, I'm sure every things normal, again. If you have no friends, have you ever considered Zim as a friend?"

"Are you crazy?! He's trying to destroy my home, including me!"

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. He's very entertaining to be around."

"Would you rather conquer Earth with Zim, or team up with me and save it from Zim? Whose side are you on?"

"Neither. I'm neutral here."

"Why not on my side?" he whined.

"Earth isn't important to the Irken Armada. Not worth conquering, not worth saving. The intelligence isn't useful to us yet, and you guys aren't the smartest species there is."

"So if Zim were to somehow succeed, you would let me die?"

Miz scoffed, "No, I would capture you and make you my slave."

"Sounds better than being enslaved to Zim."

Miz laughed silently to herself. "As soon as I'm done with these dumb tests, and am all fixed, I may come down to visit earth."

"But you won't remember me or anything that happened between us!"

"Yep, but I must do whatever is best for my Tallest. I must focus on being Invader Miz. Not some Human LOVE pig! Anyway, I've just been called to do the tests so I must go." She growled at someone off screen and hollered, "I heard the first time, Scoodge! Shut up, I'm coming!"

"Scoodge?"

"I'll see you later."

The screen went blank, "Transmission Ended."

"Dib, come eat your stinkin' food!" Gaz screened from the kitchen.

Dib sighed, "Bye, Miz. You're the only friend I really had."

"DIB!"

"Coming, jeeze!"

* * *

**A/N: **

And that's the end of mah story...for now. First fanfic uploaded and done. Except for one more chapter, which I will get to later this week. Sorry if I disappointed anyone with this cruddy story. I tried my best.


End file.
